he's our father!
by fandomer02
Summary: two girls, twins to be exact were in a house fire when they were 6 months old. the girls where then adopted into a family of hunters when they set out on there own after they loose all they have left, they stumble into two particular men. see how Kate and Calea lives get even more complicated. but I wonder how things will start to go when a certain Winchester finds out hes a father
1. Chapter 1: this is us

So I guess I'm going to tell you a story, one you may or may not know or heard of. Well my sister and I are making a small biography on how we meet the most important people in our lives. Our names are Kate and Calea Gram.

My name is Kate. I am a 5'9 with short brownish hair I have hazel eyes, I wear contacts and I am a BIG tom boy. I love food and alcohol of course but nothing to sweet or hard the only hard drink that I can tolerate is bourbon. I am bossy and rude (as my lovely sister says I am *not the sarcasm*) I'm the bad cop I love fast food obviously, a warrior can't survive on bunny food. I have an excellent sense in humor, im a Pisces, I like long walks in the fields and men. But there is some characteristics that my twin and I share like, pie, classic rock and school except calea hates math ( she says it's a waste of time mostly and that we are never going to need it, but I see it as a game that never ends) and hunting of course.

Now my sister on the other hand shes almost completely different. Shes the sweet sister, the caring loyal kind person that you just can't get enough of and her smile can literally light up any room and woo and person female, male it doesn't matter. She loves reading and writing and singing we both enjoy singing. She has these puppy dog eyes that make you want to do whatever she asks you too and this is really inconvenient to me because when she asks to drive the car she gets to, now don't get me wrong I love the girl and I trust her but at the end of the day this is my baby were talking about and she only gets to drive her two or three times a month or when im too unwilling to drive I make her. My baby is a 1967 chevelle.

Then there's the….pranks I almost shudder at the thought but hey, it leads to very interesting and amusing stories. The bad thing about having a best friend for a sister is that she knows EVERYTHING meaning its deep crap for when we do this, it also doesn't help that I have arachnophobia but then again my sister has Globophobia and coulrophobia anyway.

she has green eyes, dirty blonde hair that goes just down to the bottom of her ribs she has dimples, is a mix of girly-girl and tom boy, she knows literally everything about everything just ask her and she will know the answer and is 5'11. We exile in many languages such as – Latin, Spanish, French, Italian, and Greek. Calea also knows Japanese just because she says she was bored. We are very close, all through our lives we have been close were best friends and sisters and after losing loved ones we were all we had left until we met two soon to be important people in our lives, course calea and I didn't know it then but as they say it's the calm before the storm or in our case it was the storm before the calm.

This is the story of two girls who had thought they lost everything, but was shone a new light in their dark tunnel. Hold on tight because this is one hell of a ride.

 **Hey guys, so that's the beginning of this story. My sis came up with it and I helped as well and thought this should go up so we agreed and obviously we put it up. Tell us what you think thanks love you all!**

 **p.s, working on updates for my stories so stay tuned!**

 **Cc & Kc**


	2. Chapter 2: first meeting

**Kate pov**

This is where the story begins. In a hospital twenty-two years ago twins were born, both girls. They were named Kate and Calea. Our birth mothers name was Andy Blue for six months we were raised by her until an unfortunate event occurred it was a fire that started in our nursery, it was faulty wiring or something I guess. After that our moms best friend milly Gram took us in along with her husband James. We were raised in a hunter's family. Not some normal shooting bambi or thumper no it was vampire's and ghost's everything that goes bump in the night, were there to stop them.

Only five years ago we found out that our birth mothers death was not so innocent, a monster had killed her. Calea and I knew it was a demon for one simple reason, how would anything else have the power to do that. When we turned eight teen milly and James died which had affected the both of us greatly. We couldn't stay in that house anymore so we decided to start hunting on our own so, Calea and I got in my car and drove away.

On our twenty-second birthday, something strange started happening we suddenly were able to read each other's minds if we focused hard enough and we were in the same room. A little later we started getting more things calea got these visions of things that would soon happen whereas I got telekinesis ( making things move with my mind) calea didn't like it of course she could see things and stop them from happening but it hurt her and it's a lot to handle seeing those things. Eventually we got the hang of it and it bettered our hunting. That was 9 months ago.

This morning, calea found a case. A vampire nest no less but still a case so when we got to the ware house we heard noises this is where we are now.

"Don't you touch him you filthy son of a-"the voice was cut off with a loud slap meaning the vampire must have hit him. Calea and I look at each other and gave each other a look and I mouthed to her ' _one…two…THREE'_ and we burst into the ware house and quickly killed all the vampire's saving the two men one who looked taller than the other he had brown hair and hazel eyes the other dirty blonde brownish hair with green eyes. We instantly realized they were hunters and set off to untie them calea going to the tall guy and me going to the other.

I over head the tall guy say thank you and calea replied with your welcome. "Took you long enough" the guy I was untying said I looked up to him and smirked "I would watch it if I were you, I could easily leave you tied to the pole" I replied and finished untying him. We all met in the middle of the warehouse when I spoke up and said "hi I'm Kate this is my sister Calea and you to may be." I asked them "Well I'm Sam this is my brother Dean" said the tall guy now known as Sam. "Nice to meet you" Calea said and I add "well we should be leaving so-" I was cut off by Dean when he said to us "wait let us buy you a drink call it a thank you gift." I was going to say maybe a rain check but before I could make a peep Calea replied "sure why not, no problem right Kate?" I felt like the odd man out because all of the giants were waiting for the little human to answer them "sure" I gave a fake smile and walked out.

In the parking lot I was shocked at what I saw it was like my baby's uncle or something. I saw a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala I swear my heart melted. I yelled to Calea "dude dude pinch me look just look at that car it could be my baby's uncle I swear this better not be a sick messed up dream." Calea just rolled her eyes and Dean must have over heard me because he said "yep that girl right there is mine." "She is a sight for sore eyes" I said back to him. "Well your car is amazing too" Then we had a long talk about our cars. When Dean and I finished I got in my car and waited for Calea to stop talking to Sam, to pass the time I put on another one bites the dust. When she was done talking to Sam she said to me "A: I like Sam I swear if you weren't my sister I would want him as a brother B: were going to Andrews Bar."


End file.
